


I Choose You (?)

by getmcrekt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Questioning, Reflection, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmcrekt/pseuds/getmcrekt
Summary: Red notices a pattern, but most importantly, Red notices his feelings. Red's perspective on his and Green's relationship while on Mount Silver.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	I Choose You (?)

“H-hey, so…about your birthday, it’s on Friday, right?”

“…umm no?”

“Wait, so y-you’re telling me I’ve got it all wrong? And all this time you’ve been spending your time, training? C’mon Red, that’s sad.”

The Viridian City gym leader quipped, his arrogant persona faltering, showing his sheepish and embarrassed expression.

“Well, to be fair you’ve been caught up with work at the gym…”

As his rival tried to refute his statement, Red could only wonder why Green would ask such a thing. Yeah sure, they were technically childhood friends, but Green was never someone that cared about such minute, sentimental details, unless...

“Hey Red! Are you listening? I’m heading back down to Viridian City, tell me if you’re ready to go back down too okay? Smell ya later!”

Before Red could bring himself back from his deep thoughts, Green was already perched on his pidgeot, ready for take-off. He could only muster a soft goodbye before Green and his pidgeot was far off in the distance.

He was not going to lie, ever since some boy from Johto decided to battle him, Green has been coming up to Mount Silver semi-frequently. Mostly to send him some items or just to rant about what has been happening down below, or to brag about his latest victories. But there was just something about Green. Red couldn’t exactly put his finger on when he realized it, but he realized that Green might actually…have a crush on him?

No, that was impossible, Red thought. Green was always charismatic in his own way and extremely outgoing, surely, he had many options besides a sad, lonely, hermit like him. Unless Green had a motive. Maybe he felt that Red was naïve and easy to get, or maybe- never mind.

Why was this even bothering Red? Green was his friend anyway, it was only natural for him to visit him, talk to him, or ask him about his damn birthday. That was what friends would do…right?

As much as Red hated to admit it, he did have feelings for his long-time friend and rival. Not that he wanted to feel this way. That was the whole reason he went up Mount Silver in the first place. He just wanted to get away from people, emotions – just everything. Humans were complicated, their emotions were so ugly, everyone was out to hurt each other, nothing could convince him otherwise. But with just him and his pokemon, life was so much easier.

Maybe this was why he was hesitant with his feelings with Green. Obviously, Red did not want to get hurt, but most importantly, he did not want to ruin his already fragile friendship with his only friend.

He had so many things on his mind – and he wished Green wasn’t one of them. It was either he faced these emotions head on, or he could choose to run away, like he always did. Red only wished he could know the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I actually didn't really plan to post this fic here, it was meant to be a small vent fic inspired by my interaction and sort-of "feelings" with this guy at my school. The guy lowkey reminds me of Green in a way... 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't written in awhile, sorry if my writing is a little rusty and there's grammatical errors here and there, but I hope you enjoy my little fic <3


End file.
